Operation: HANK
by charizardag
Summary: Sequel to Operation Y.A.M.I. Marik Ishtar finds out about Numbuh 4 and the millennium scales. he then relises and uses Numbuh 2's teen alter ego: Hank From Operation K.I.S.S. to get the scales for him. Completed, with some 34 at the end
1. Father's Armada

**_You know the Deal: I don't own KND, or Yu-Gi-Oh, this takes place one week after Operation Y.A.M.I. and two days before Battle city, Like I said before: Numbuh 4 will not be in Battle City.  
_**

* * *

Now loading Kids Next Door Mission: 

Operation: H.A.N.K.

**H**oagie

**A**s

**N**utcase's

**K**ontroller

Writing Operative:  
Charizardag

* * *

The scene opens up with Numbuh 1 on his L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. 

Numbuh 1: Kids Next Door Captain's log, operative Numbuh: Numbuh 1. It has been a week since Numbuh 4 came back from his mission in Egypt, and during those 7 days, weird things started to happen. One: We haven't faced a lot of battles between Cree lately. Two: it seems that Numbuh 4 has gotten wiser and stronger, because whenever he faced a villain alone, he'd defeat them without as much as a sweat. And Three: it seems that Numbuh 4 wants the entire Kids Next Door team to learn how to play Duel Monsters. It all started when Numbuh 2 Discovered a satellite from something called Kaiba Corporation: a known game company famous for its intertwining with the Duel Monsters game by creating Holographic and realistic images of the cards. Numbuh 4's idea is that with the Company's Holographic system re-tweaked with our 2x4 technology will make the monsters real enough to cause real damage to our enemies. It seems that ever since he obtained those gold scales that he wears around his neck, he went through some changes. It is as if that when he fights, he becomes a different person. End transmission.

Meanwhile in Numbuh 4's room, he tries to sleep. He sleeps on the floor of a wrestling mat. next to his head is the Millennium Scales standing up.

Numbuh 4: (thinking) Man. It sure is hard to sleep after all that happed this week, what with finding the Millennium Scales, meeting the spirit, all those villains we beat. It's been a tough week.

Yami Numbuh 4 appears at a corner of the mat, looking out the window

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thought) yes it has, I never realized that you guys had so many cruel enemies.

Numbuh 4: (through thought) well, thanks to you, I don't think we'll be hearing from them for quite a while. Our encounter with Wink and Fibb was pretty rough.

_Flashback _

Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb had built a new super chair, destroying all kid hangout places: Parks, Hobby shops, Ice Cream Parlors, you name it. The Kids Next Door gave it there all, but even Numbuh 3 in her Hippy-Hop robot wasn't enough.

Mr. Fibb: that was most easy, wasn't it Mr. Wink?

Mr. Wink: very Mr. Fibb.

Mr. Fibb: and look Mr. Wink, there is still one more of those meddling Kids Next Door.

Mr. Wink: I see him Mr. Fibb. Numbuh 4 is the last one, I seriously doubt that he'll pose a threat to us, let us continue.

Mr. Fibb: Agreed Mr. Wink

As there robot walked away to find more places to destroy, the Scales then glowed and Yami Numbuh 4 appeared.

Yami Numbuh 4: Wink and Fibb, it is time to put an end to your plan. Kids need these places, to hang out, have fun, and to keep safe. And now, By the power of the Millennium Scales, I turn your little mission into a shadow game. Now, every time you destroy a kid hangout place, your super chair will also be destroyed.

The scales glowed brightly, and as sure enough, when Wink and Fibb destroyed one of the parks: the super chair broke down.

Mr. Fibb: this is some bad luck, isn't it Mr. Wink.

Mr. Wink: most unlucky Mr. Fibb.

Soon, all the Kids Next Door surrounded them. But Wink and Fibb pushed an eject button: allowing them to escape.

Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb: Until next time Kids Next Door.

Numbuh 4: (voice over) oh! And let's not forget what happen with Knight Brace.

_Another Flashback _

The Evil Dentist, Knight Brace, had trapped the Kids with a super thick, fast hardening and super strong tooth paste that covered all but their heads.

Knight Brace: (evil laugh) I know you'll get a laugh out of this Kids Next Door. Laughing gas that is. (More Evil Laugher)

He pushes a button on a remote, five hospital masks being pumped with laughing gas start to move towards the five kids, counseling their mouths and noses.

Numbuh 1: (through Mask) I guess this is it team. (Inhales gas) ha-ha ha, we're- he-he- we're not gonna- ha-ha- gonna- ha-ha- make- he-he- it!

Soon they all started to laugh under the influence of the gas. At that same moment, Numbuh 4's Scales stared to glow, the energy broke the paste, freeing him as Yami Numbuh 4 appears.

Knight Brace: What the…?

Yami Numbuh 4: You won't stop us that easily.

He then reached into his jacket pocket, revealing a Duel Monster card. He threw it like a Japanese throwing star, hitting Knight Brace's hand and making him let go of the remote. It dropped and broke into pieces: turning off the gas, but the other operatives were knocked out from the gas.

Knight Brace: oh…you'll pay for that! that was a new remote.

Yami Numbuh 4: Knight Brace. You love for dentistry will be your down fall, it's time to play a game.

Knight Brace: a game? (Thinking) he seems different.

Yami Numbuh 4: I'm gonna need a few tools for this game.

A few minutes later: they set up a table: it had set of plaster "practice" teeth with "cavity" holes in them, a drill, and cavity filling.

Yami Numbuh 4: they say that dentist practice doing fillings on fake teeth, correct?

Knight Brace: yes, but what game involves all this.

Yami Numbuh 4: we'll each take turns filling the cavities, doing the process once at a time. Each tooth is one point, and one point will be lost by hurting the mouth. If one of us makes three mistakes by hurting the mouth, or by breaking the rules, then that person loses.

Knight Brace: Very interesting…let's play.

Yami Numbuh 4: the first move is yours.

Knight Brace begins with a molar, drilling it, and doing the filling.

Knight Brace: HA! Beat that kid!

Yami Numbuh 4: alright then.

Yami Numbuh 4 targeted two molars drilling one big hole, finishing it with the filling, knight brace was shocked.

Yami Numbuh 4: That's two for me.

Knight Brace: lucky move, now prepare to be schooled!

He made his move, but because of his sudden rage, he drilled a piece of the mouth's gum line, making it buzz, showing he made a mistake.

Yami Numbuh 4: not so easy, is it?

Time passes and it's the final stretch: three teeth un-filled, both made two mistakes, each have 15 points, the last turns would make the game, and it was knight Brace's Move. He tried to go for both the incisors, but something went wrong, his arm wasn't listening to his head.

Knight Brace: (thinking) what is going on? I can't control my arm, it's going for all three. But I'll make a mistake.

Yami Numbuh 4: the shadow realm, a person's true nature is shown. Your need to be the best Dentist is having your hand target all three, but when you do it, you'll lose.

Knight Brace: Oh really?

Knight Brace then did something desperate, he took the drill he was holding, and tried to get Yami Numbuh 4, but Yami Numbuh 4 jumped and dogged it.

Yami Numbuh 4: guess you couldn't follow the rules, so now you lose (the Anubis Eye glows on his forehead) let's see how you like toothaches.

The eye's glow intensifies, at the same time, Knight Brace's teeth glows too, and he feels extreme pain.

Knight Brace: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! MY MOUTH HURTS!

Yami Numbuh 4: they'll be hurting for a long, long time. (Changes back to Numbuh 4)

The others wake up to find Numbuh 4 in front of the hurt Knight Brace.

Numbuh 4: (voice over)I think our worst was with the Delightful Children and King Sandy.

_another Flashback _

The Delightful Children from down the Lane had teamed up with King Sandy: a little kid who thinks he's a real king and had his eye on Numbuh 3 to be his "Queen." In another mission, he settled for her little sister: Mushi, but it seems he got his old interests back as he and the Delightfuls successfully broke into the Kids Next Doors' tree house.

Alarm: ALERT! ALERT! BREAK IN! BREAK-

The alarm is destroyed by a laser from the Delightful Children's new super weapon: a large robotic tank.

Numbuh 1: BATTLE STATIONS!

Numbuh 1 activates the defense grid, loads of weapons papers come from the walls, blasting the tank. But the tank's energy field deflected it all.

DCFDTL: silly Nigel, your weapons are no match for our new super weapon. Now, prepare to have your and your teammate's posteriors kicked!

The machine blasted an energy beam, launching Numbuh 1 through a wall, and across the other room.

DCFDTL: very impressive. Now to capture those operatives so Father will get all the information he needs about Moon Base.

King Sandy: Remember our deal, Delightfuls: do what you want with the others, but the girl in the green sweater is mine.

DCFDTL: of course "Your Majesty."

The tank roles into the center of the main room where the other operatives are. With their guns at the ready. They shoot at the tank, but to no avail. The tank opened up, and three muscular men in strange armor, that looked like it was made from things you find at the beach, came out of it. The four recognized them.

Numbuh 2: (gasp) those are King Sandy's knights.

Numbuh 5: looks like he's at it again.

Numbuh 4: and if he's working with those creeps, it might get worse.

Soon, the three knight shot strange guns as energy nets came at them. Numbuh 4 dogged it, but got the others. The nets electrocuted them into unconsciousness. Then; four cyber claws grabbed Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 5 and brought them closer to the tank, bolting them up against it, and then the Delightful Children and Sandy came out of the tank.

DCFDTL: well, that was easier than we thought.

King Sandy: yes…almost too easy…Wait, There's one missing!

DCFDTL: You're right. Where's Wallabee?

Numbuh 4: Right Behind you!

They turn around to see Numbuh 4 with his weapon at the ready.

Numbuh 4: King Sandy, I never thought you'd sink so low as to help these Delightful Dorks.

King Sandy: it'll be worth it now that I have my princess. (Gesturing Numbuh 3) and when their Father gets the info he needs and rules the world, I'll have my own territory right in the best beach in all of the world! my knights will have the best of weapons and armor, and I'll have my Queen right at my side. HAHAHA!

DCFDTL: And the Kids Next Door will be no more! AHAHAHA!

They did there evil laugh for a few seconds.

Numbuh 4: (thinking) not if I can help it. (His scales start to glow)

The two villains didn't notice when the light surrounded him, and Yami Numbuh 4 appeared, but when they stopped, they then noticed.

Yami Numbuh 4: if you want this plan of yours to work, you'll have to beat me in a game.

DCFDTL: What the…? A game?

King Sandy: doesn't he look a bit different than before?

Yami Numbuh 4: that is…Unless you're scared.

King Sandy: Me Scared! HA! King Sandy and his knights never back down from a challenge.

DCFDTL: and that goes double for The Delightful Children from down the Lane. We'll play whatever game you set for us.

Yami Numbuh 4: Good. Then follow me.

A few minuets later, they are all in Numbuh 3's room.

Yami Numbuh 4: the rules are simple: I shall choose one of Kuki's stuffed animals, and that stuffed animal will not be changed. Then you nine must find one that is different from the one I chose in every single way. You get three tries and five minutes, if you fail three times or you run out of time, you lose.

He looks around, and sees one unique stuffed animal: it was a large one, a unicorn: its mane was a silver-ish color, rainbow tail and top hair, gold-ish hooves and a red "3" on the side.

Yami Numbuh 4: I've made my choice: This one (he puts it on the bed) Game start!

And so they search. King Sandy thought he found a good choice, a Blue Rainbow Monkey, but when he showed to Yami Numbuh 4, it was a failed try. The rainbow monkey and the Unicorn both had a rainbow on it.  
Time was almost up, and neither the Delightful Children, nor King Sandy found a stuffed animal that didn't have the same features as the one Yami Numbuh 4 chose. The watch that he used for the game has reached five minuets.

Yami Numbuh 4: Well, times up. It looks like you lose.

DCFDTL: oh no young Wallace, I'm afraid that you're the one to lose. (They each pulled out a strange laser gun) lose your life that is. HAHAHA!

King Sandy: KNIGHTS! Crossbows at the ready!

The three knights pulled out what looked like crossbows made out of sticks and sharp sea shells

Knights: Ready to fire, our ledge!

They all point their weapons at him, but Yami Numbuh 4 just looked at them.

Yami Numbuh 4: Heh, Pathetic.

He reached into his Jacket pocket just as they were about to fire.

DCFDTL: FIRE!

They all fired, but then the Millennium Scales started to glow, and the Anubis eye started to glow on his forehead, he used its magic to make the card he took from his deck work for real.

Yami Numbuh 4: NEGATE ATTACK!

The blast got neutralized: they all were shocked that he stopped the attack with just a card.

King Sandy: How did he do that?

DCFDTL: I don't know. But I'm not sticking around to find out!

they Ran to make their way back to the tank.

Red/orange Knight: RETREAT! (Runs)

Blue/purple Knight: RETREAT! (Runs)

Green/yellow Knight: RETREAT! (Runs)

King Sandy: YOU COWARDS! WAIT FOR ME! (Runs)

Yami Numbuh 4: Not so fast, Sandy!

He waived his hand, closing the Door. He may have missed The Delightful Children and the three knights, but he trap King Sandy. He tries to get out, but to no avail.

King Sandy: (Scared) Alright! You win! You can have your friends back, especially the princess. Just let me go!

Yami Numbuh 4: not yet. There's still the matter of your punishment.

King Sandy: my punishment? Hey! They lost too.

Yami Numbuh 4: I've already taken care of them.

And sure enough, as the Delightfuls and the knights ran back to the tank, they came across the other operatives. Awake, freed, and armed.

Numbuh 1: Freeze! You're surrounded!

They all paused. The Delightfuls reach for a button on their belts, and a jet pack formed behind them.

DCFDTL: until next time Kids next door! (They fly away)

Red/orange Knight: HEY! What about us!

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 suggest that you don't move and drop your weapons.

The knights do so.

Numbuh 2: now be a Good Knight, and tell us where your king is. (Realizes) HEY! I just made a joke: "good Knight" Get it? It sounds like-

Numbuhs 1, 3, and 5: WE GET IT!

Green/yellow Knight: our ledge is still in the princess's room, with that strange blond sorcerer.

Numbuh 1: Blond sorcerer?

Numbuh 2: I think he means Numbuh 4 for some reason.

Numbuh 1: Numbuh 3, you check it out.

Numbuh 3: Okay. (She walks to her room)

Meanwhile, back with King Sandy and Yami Numbuh 4.

Yami Numbuh 4: (his forehead still has the Anubis eye on it) No one gets away with hurting my friends. (He waives his hand over King sandy) MIND CRUSH!

A yellow energy beam coming from his hand, and the scales rush towards King Sandy, the beam hits him on his forehead.

King Sandy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!

His body's color becomes Negative, like the negatives of a strip of film. Then it breaks up back to normal color, and he faints. Numbuh 3 comes just in time to see King Sandy on the ground and Numbuh 4 in front of him.

_Flashbacks end _

Numbuh 4: Yep. What a week it was.

Numbuh 4 then Notices that Yami Numbuh 4 was quiet for a while.

Numbuh 4: (Through thought) Hey, You all right?

Yami Numbuh 4: (Through thought) huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking.

Numbuh 4: (through Thought) 'bout what?

Yami Numbuh 4: (through Thought) well…I just have this felling that… I don't know. That we might face our toughest challenge yet.

Numbuh 4: (through Thought) well if that does happen, I know we'll be ready to face it. Well. 'night.

Yami Numbuh 4: (through Thought) goodnight, Numbuh 4. (Disappears)

The next day started out normal as it could be. But as the team of sector "V" was eating their breakfast, they heard the alarm go off.

Alarm: PRIORITY MISSION ALERT! PRIORITY MISSION ALERT!

Numbuh 1: move out team, sounds like another mission.

Numbuh 2: Man! They've been coming non-stop for a while now.

They all entered the briefing room, where Numbuh 65.3 was transmitting from moon base.

Numbuh 65.3: this is Numbuh 65.3 with an urgent Code red alert.

Numbuh 1: What's the emergency this time?

Numbuh 65.3: there have been report of strange energy readings throughout your sector, but the areas show no sign of anything there. Which is why we have reason to believe that what ever is giving off that reading is invisible.

Numbuh 2: it must be Father. Only he has the power to make something like that.

Numbuh 65.3: my thoughts exactly, but I don't think he's alone in this one, because there are multiple readings of the same kind.

Numbuh 3: how many?

Numbuh 65.3: we're not sure: it could be about 50 readings, or it might be that some of the readings aren't even real.

Numbuh 1: then we might have an army on our hands. Have Numbuh 362 send for backup and-

Numbuh 4: (interrupting) Wait! I have a better idea, (to Numbuh 2) Numbuh 2, how's that new project coming along?

Numbuh 2: Which one?

Numbuh 4: the "real holographic simulated Duel Monsters" one.

Numbuh 2: Oh, that one. It's operational, but I still haven't tested it yet.

Numbuh 4: well now would be a good time.

Numbuh 65.3: Now, hold on! We can't really rely on that. What if it doesn't work?

Numbuh 1: then we'll try both then, (to Numbuh 65.3) you get the back up, while we set up our defense here.

Numbuh 65.3: alright, good luck team. End transmission.

Numbuh 1: okay! Here's how it's gonna go down: Numbuh 4, you head to the top of the tree house, and activate the system.

Numbuh 4: right! But I think I better get my deck first, and you guys might want to do the same.

Numbuh 1: good thinking, and I'll activate the defense grid. Numbuhs 2, 3, and 5, you're with me.

As they separated, Numbuh 2 realized that…

Numbuh 2:oh man, I forgot! the hologram system can only be opened by two operatives. One of use has to go back and help him.

Numbuh 1: Numbuh 3, you go help him, we can handle it from here.

Numbuh 3: I'm on it.

She runs off to find him. at the same time, in Numbuh 4's room, he prepares himself, loading himself with a few weapons, his Duel Monsters deck, and the millennium scales. Numbuh 3 came in just in time.

Numbuh 3: Wally.

Numbuh 4: Kuki? What are you doing here?

Numbuh 3: Numbuh 2 said that you needed another operative to activate the system.

Numbuh 4: thanks Numbuh 3. Did you get your deck?

Numbuh 3: uh-huh.

Numbuh 4: good, me too. Now let's go.

Numbuhs 3 and 4 headed for the elevators that'll take them to the top of the tree house. At the same time, Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 loaded up their arsenal, Numbuh 1 activated the defense grid,

Computer voice: Defense grid activated.

Numbuh 1: now, if they are invisible, then we better set all scopes to infrared.

Numbuh 2: Setting Scopes now.

Numbuh 1: Kids Next Door: prepare for encounter.

Meanwhile: somewhere in town, a voice is heard but not seen.

Voice: (deep) this is it. Once the Kids Next Door of sector "V" is eliminated, the rest will be cake, isn't that right Children

Voices: (5 in unison) yes Father. Soon they'll be no more.

Father: ready Men? (Various voices say "Yeah", "ready", and "all set") Excellent.

Back at the tree house, in the elevator, Numbuh 4 feels worried.

Numbuh 4: (thinking) I hope this works.

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thought) it will work, I'll make sure of it.

The elevator doors open, and they exit. They are at the top of the tree house; Numbuh 4 speaks into an intercom.

Numbuh 4: activate Duel Monster holographic simulator.

Machine: Voice authorization please.

Numbuh 4: Numbuh 4, Hand to Hand combat expert of Sector V.

Numbuh 3: Numbuh 3, Diversionary tactics and team medic of Sector V.

Machine: Access approved.

Soon, five different podiums rinsed up, these podiums each had Duel Monsters place mats. Then, holographic renders appear around hidden areas of the tree house. Both Numbuhs 4, and 3 walked to one, and they placed their Dueling Deck on the correct spot on the mat. Numbuh 4 and 3 drew five cards.

Numbuh 3: Numbuh 4? Are you sure this'll work?

Numbuh 4: (the Anubis eye glows on his forehead) I'll make sure it'll work.

His scales glow, and Numbuh 3 notices it and gasps as the light consumes him. Once it cleared, Yami Numbuh 4 appeared.

Numbuh 3: Nu- Numbuh 4? Are you…are you alright?

Yami Numbuh 4: yes. Why do you ask?

Numbuh 3: um…no reason. (Thinking) weird. He somehow changed. it must have to do with those scales.

Numbuh 1: (through communicator) you guys all set?

Yami Numbuh 4: (he sets two cards facedown on his podium) I'm set, Numbuh 3?

Numbuh 3: (she sets three cards facedown on her podium) I'm set too. How are you guys?

Cut to Numbuh 1 in the command room of the tree house.

Numbuh 1: still no sight of any-

Numbuh 2: (interrupting) Numbuh 1! I see them!

Numbuh 5: them? Who else is there?

Numbuh 2: there's Father, and the Delightful Children in what looks like that Really, Really incredible destruction machine they used before, sticky beard and his pirates. Count Spankulot, the cheese shogun and his ninjas, Grandma Stuffums, The Common Cold in that walker, Chad and his football team, and Cree. She and Chad are with father

Numbuh 1: set all weapons to full power!

The scene cut to Father and his troops

Father: (takes out a remote) this should make them defenseless. Ha-ha-ha (pushes it)

Through the infrared vision, Numbuh 2 sees that a satellite dish is coming out of Father's machine, then in a flash, all of the kids Next Door's weapons looked like they got electrocuted, then it stopped. Numbuh 1 tried to shoot, but it didn't work.

Numbuh 1: what the Heck? Why aren't the weapons working?

Numbuh 2: a satellite dish appeared on Father's machine, I think it's some sort of jamming device.

Numbuh 5: duh!

the scene cuts back to Father.

Father: READY … (weapons cocking (the "KA-KU" sound) is heard) AIM…

Meanwhile with Numbuhs 3, and 4.

Numbuh 1: (through communicator) Numbuh 4! Our projectile weapons and lasers aren't working! if that system doesn't work, we're as good as dead if backup doesn't come soon!

Yami Numbuh 4: then I guess it's time to duel!

Father: …STILL AIMING…

Yami Numbah 4: (draws card, the Anubis eye glows on his forehead) I PLAY SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT! (Places card face up on his podium)

Father: …AND…

At that point; the holographic renders started to glow as a group of glowing swords appeared and was heading towards the villains. They surrounded the villains and it revealed them in plane sight.

Father: (not noticing the swords) …FIRE!

* * *

_**Will the swords stop the attack? Will Father defeat the Kids Next Door? Keep reading and find out.** _


	2. How Marik gets in the picture

_**Here's chapter 2

* * *

**_

Father: (not noticing the swords) …FIRE! 

Lasers, missiles, Jawbreakers, bombs, ect. Started to come towards the tree house, but then; they stopped immediately after coming in contact with the swords and the areas around them. They all gasped at this and started to ramble (some saying "what the heck", and "huh" and "what gives" ect.)

Count Spankulot: Hey! What is the idea that is so big? Why aren't our weapons getting through?

Sticky Beard: (looking through telescope, gasp) Sugar me Gumdrops! There are strange glowing swords surrounding us, they must have stopped our attacks.

Ice Cream man: (through intercom) Father! Our cloaking device has been short circuited, we're being revealed to them.

DCFDTL: hmm… Glowing swords that reveal us and stops us from attacking? That sounds a lot like the effects of-

Cree: (finishing their sentence in a fear-like tone) the "Swords of Reveling Light" magic card.

Father: WHAT? That's not possible.

Cree: it is for Numbuh 4, he got some weird gold scales and that makes Duel Monster cards act real. When I faced him, he challenged me to a duel in The shadow realm.

Father: (gasp) the shadow games' power? Those scales must unlock it. We must get them!

Meanwhile, at the top of the tree house, Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 just arrived with their weapons and Duel Monsters decks. The appeared in front of one podium each, seeing the events below. (A/N: Yami Numbuh 4 is in the middle podium, Numbuh 3 is at his right, and Numbuh 5 is at Numbuh 3's right. Numbuh 1 is at Yami Numbuh 4's left, and Numbuh 2 is at Numbuh 1's left)

Numbuh 2: WOAH! It worked.

Yami Numbuh 4: Quick, the swords will only last for three minutes, (A/N: three turns: three minuets, seems right) destroy the frozen missiles, deflect those lasers, stop all those projectile weapons before they get to us!

Numbuh 5: you don't have to tell us twice!

They begin destroying the weapons that are frozen in time, after about a minute; all of them were destroyed, and it was only one minute before the swords wear off.

Yami Numbuh 4: Okay team, let's continue this duel. Now it's time to defend ourselves with Monsters, so everyone: get ready!

Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 set their decks in the proper part of the mat, they draw five cards. Numbuh 1 then sets one card face down, Numbuh 2 sets two cards, and Numbuh 5 sets two cards as well. Now they were gonna summon their monsters. (A/N: they'll summon them like in those Yu-Gi-Oh episodes: Legendary heroes 1 to 3)

Numbuh 1: I now summon Tri-Horned Dragon!

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and a large sized version of the monster appears.

Numbuh 2: Come forth Machine King!

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and a large sized version of the monster appears.

Numbuh 3: I summon Dark Magician Girl!

She places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and a normal sized version of the monster appears.

Yami Numbuh 4: I summon Dark Magician!

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and a normal sized version of the monster appears.

Numbuh 5: and Numbuh 5 summons Harpie's pet Dragon!

She places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and a large sized version of the monster appears.  
All five of their monsters stood in front of the enemies, each was prepared to attack. The two dragons exhaled smoke from their mouths, the two spellcasters raised their staffs and pointed them it the villains, and the machine king raised its arms, preparing to launch its rocket fist.

Common Cold: AHH! MONSTERS! (Sneezes) REAL MONSTERS!

Cheese shogun: Stop your wailing. I've seen this before on a televised duel. They are just holograms.

Father: I afraid not Roquefort. They might be holograms, but Numbuh 4 has some magic scales, and that make the monsters as well as the other Duel Monster cards real. (He notices that the swords Disappear) we're free from the swords, begin another Attack!

They fire their weapons again.

Numbuh 1: I afraid that won't work a second time father, (takes facedown card) I activate my facedown trap card, Solemn Judgment!

He flips the card face up, the holographic renders glow, and one old man and two women appear, the old man raises his hand, the projectile lasers, missiles, ect. Disintegrate, and the weapons mounded on the ships disintegrate as well.

Father: What just happened? Cree?

Cree: Solemn judgment can destroy the last card an opponent played. I guess used like that, it can destroy the last weapon an enemy used.

Father: then I guess well have to go "mono e mono" or in this case; "Mono e Monster"

Chad: Jets! Blitz Them!

Cheese Shogun: Ninjas! Attack!

Father: Get them Ice Cream men!

The three groups of each villain's grunts rush towards the monsters in an effort to attack them.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier_

* * *

The scene then fades to a dark secluded area of Egypt, it was at night, the area was filled with strange men wearing dark robes, and the hoods of the robes had the Anubis eye mark on them, also they were all playing duel Monsters. they were all under the watchfully eye of their leader, a Egyptian teenager. He was also wearing a dark robe, with the hood down, he had bleached blonde hair, dark tan skin, violet colored eyes, and was holding a gold Rod of some kind. The base of the Rod had a sphere with ax-like things on each side, and the center had the Anubis eye mark on in. He was Marik Ishtar: leader of the Rare Hunters. 

Marik: (thinking) only two day left until the battle city tournament. Soon, my rare hunters shall head to domino and clear the town of the pharaoh and his friends. Once I obtain the Millennium Puzzle, as well as the last Egyptian god card, Obelisk the Tormenter, I will have enough power to rule the word! Now, let's see how my rare hunters are doing with the Ra copies.

He sees two rare hunters dueling and the one on the right was about to make his next move.

(A/N: this is from the flashback of that Yu-Gi-Oh episode where Odion (as Marik) duels Joey, and the real Marik remembers about the Ra copies)

Rare hunter 1: (in a nervous tone) I'll sacrifice my three monsters (he sends the three cards to the graveyard) in order to summon (his finger twitching on the card he's about to play) the Egyptian God card: The Winged dragon of Ra!

He holds it up, and places it on the table, then a storm appears out of nowhere, and a lighting bolt hits him. He yells in agony as Marik looks on in a "oh…man!" look.

Marik: drats! Another failed copy. I've got to make the next one right. (Suddenly, his Rod glows) What's this? My millennium Rod seems to have sensed something; some great magic must be in effect somewhere, but where?

Just then, another rare hunter appeared behind him, this one was taller than Marik, had his face had a strange tattoo on it. It was Marik's right hand man: Odion.

Odion: Master Marik.

Marik: What is it Odion?

Odion: we manage to hack onto an industrial illusions satellite, when we found something strange, come follow me.

Marik, and Odion walked down a flight of stares to a hidden room where their was a laptop on a table, and a rare hunter was on it, the screen showed an image of what looked like a Satellite that looked like it was made in a garage. The side of it read as "KND"

Marik: What on earth is that?

Odion: we haven't been able to figure that out yet, our hacker is still trying to get into it, but its security is very strong.

Rare Hunter Hacker: the security of this thing is as strong as Kaiba Corp. if not, stronger.

The millennium rod then glows again, but brighter.

Marik: (Gasp) Keep trying, my Rod's glow just intensified. That must mean the magical energy I sensed is flowing through it.

Rare Hunter Hacker: (typing) almost…there… (A beep is heard in the laptop) yes! I'm in! (Reads it) whoa! This is unusual.

Marik: Well, what is it? Where did it come from?

Rare Hunter Hacker: according to this: that Satellite came from a secret organization called the Kids Next Door.

Marik: The Kids Next Door? What the heck is that?

Rare Hunter Hacker: from what I am reading here, it's an organization bent on protecting the kids of the world (reads screen) "from the tyranny of adults"

Marik: kids that fight against adults?

Rare Hunter Hacker: (reads more) it's not just adultsm master. it's also teenagers, and any other kids against them. (Keeps reading) huh, That's weird.

Marik: what?

Rare Hunter Hacker: this satellite has almost the same reading as Kaiba Corp. satellites. If what I'm reading is correct; then this satellite is connected to a Duel monster stadium, or something close to it. And it's being used.

Marik: (thinking) could it be? (aloud) transmit where that satellite is beaming to, show it on screen.

The Rare Hunter Hacker types and the screen shows an image of the U.S., the camera zooms to a large tree house. The center of it also has the KND mark, in front of it was a group of ships, mechs, and other things, and around it was surrounded by glowing swords.

Marik: Swords of Reveling Light? (Notices) Wait! Zoom in on the top of the tree house.

The Hacker does what he said, and zooms to the top where there are five kids standing in front of podiums with Duel Monster field playing mat. The first one was a boy; he was bald, had on a red shirt, brown pants and boots, and sunglasses that covered his eyes. The second one was also a boy; he wore an aviator helmet with the number: 2 on it, he had a light blue shirt, brown pants, and sneakers. The third was a Girl, she was Japanese, had black hair, a green sweater with long sleeves, black pants, and sneakers. The forth was a boy with blonde, messy hair that covered his eyes, and orange fleece jacket with a hood, blue jeans, and sneakers. And the fifth was a girl, African American; she was wearing a red cap, a blue shirt, blue shorts that was hidden by the shirt, and sneakers.

Marik: put the sound on. (The Hacker does so)

Blonde Boy: Okay team, let's continue this duel. Now it's time to defend ourselves with Monsters, so everyone: get ready!

The bald kid, the aviator kid, and the kid wearing the red hat set their decks in the proper part of the mat, they draw five cards. The bald one then sets one card face down, the aviator kid sets two cards, and the kid wearing the red hat sets two cards as well. Now they were gonna summon their monsters.

Bald kid: I now summon Tri-Horned Dragon!

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and a large sized version of the monster appears.

Aviator kid: Come forth, Machine King!

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and a large sized version of the monster appears.

Japanese girl: I summon Dark Magician Girl!

She places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and a normal sized version of the monster appears.

Blonde Boy: I summon Dark Magician!

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and a normal sized version of the monster appears.

Girl wearing the red hat: and Numbuh 5 summons Harpie's pet Dragon!

She places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and a large sized version of the monster appears.  
All five of their monsters stood in front of the enemies, each was prepared to attack. The two dragons exhaled smoke from their mouths, the two spellcasters raised their staffs and pointed them it the villains, and the machine king raised its arms, preparing to launch its rocket fist. Marik then notice…

Marik: Wait! Go Back to that Blonde Kid!

The Hacker rewinds the scene back to the blond kid, it freezes when it gets to him, Marik, Odion, and the Hacker look more closely, and they see that a pair of gold scales was around his neck.

Odion: are those the-

Marik: (interrupting) yes! The millennium scales!

Rare Hunter Hacker: master, didn't you say that the scales were the strongest of the millennium items.

Marik: one of the strongest, the puzzle is, by far, the strongest. But if I could obtain those scales, obtaining the puzzle would be a much easier task.

Rare Hunter Hacker: (the computer beeps) Uh-oh!

Marik: What is it?

Rare Hunter Hacker: we've be locked out by a remote terminal, looks like we've been hacked!

The computer screen fazes, and another image appeared, it was a girl, she had freckles, and was wearing what looked like a helmet made out of a colander, the center of it had the Number 86 on it, it was Numbuh 86, head of decommission.

Numbuh 86: identify yourself, or we'll be forced to deploy our super satellite laser!

Rare Hunter Hacker: What are we going to do?

Numbuh 86: respond in 5 seconds, or we'll be forced to deploy our super satellite laser!

Marik: let me take over, I can do kids' voices pretty good.

Numbuh 86: respond in 2 seconds, or we'll be forced to deploy our super satellite laser!

Marik takes over, and activates the web cam.

Marik: (in a child voice) um… this is um…Namu, from…Egypt.

Numbuh 86: you are in a restricted area, how did you get to it?

Marik: "How'd I get into it?" well (thinks for a moment) I…

Numbuh 86: respond in 5 seconds.

Marik: um…I accidentally hit a pop up ad, and it led me to you?

Numbuh 86: (thinks for a moment) I suppose that makes sense, (thinking) stupid Numbuh 25 and his stupid subscription to (aloud) just don't let it happen again! (The screen fazes-out black)

Marik: (own voice) that was close. (To Odion) Odion, you take over with the training. (He walks off)

Odion: where are you going master?

Marik: to get what I need in order to get what I deserve.

He raised his Millennium Rod, and it started to glow, then a purple/bluish fog appeared from under his feet, the fog consumed him, and it faded away, leaving no trace. Meanwhile, at the Kids Next Door tree house of sector V, the five operatives and their monsters (mostly the two Dragons) manage to take out the grunts of the group. Yami Numbuh 4 had to use his Negate attack trap card. Now, count Spankulot, the Common cold, Sticky Beard, grandma Stuffums and Roquefort: the Cheese Shogun are up to bat.

Common Cold: I've got the Robot! Machines can catch viruses too.

The Walker had it tail ready to blast, and it shot a green translucent goop, the goop was heading towards the Machine king, it hit the robot, but it had no effect.

Numbuh 2: Ha! Looks like you don't know Machine King's ability, it gets a power boost for every machine that's on the field, including yours and everyone else's mech. Machine King attack, ROCKET FIST!

The robot's fist detached and was rocketing towards the Common cold; it made a direct hit, destroying the Walker. But count Spankulot came from behind the Monster, smacked it with his palm destroying the Machine King.

Count Spankulot: HAHAHA! No one and nothing can escape the might of Count Spankulot! (Evil laughter)

The Dark Magician came up from behind him, did his "Dark Magic Attack" on the Vampire, knocking him out

Cheese Shogun: I got the Female Dark Magician! (Pulls out sword) HI-YA!

The shogun attempted to attack the Dark Magician Girl…

Yami Numbuh 4: (takes facedown card) activate, Shift!

He flips the card face up, the holographic renders glow, the Dark Magician gets in front of the Dark Magician girl, taking the attack, and getting destroyed.

Numbuh 3: (gasp, then her eyes get all fiery) you'll pay for that! (Takes facedown card) I activate this quick-play magic card: Rush recklessly!

She flips the card face up, the holographic renders glow, the Dark Magician girl glows, and she has a mean look in her eyes

Cheese Shogun: what the heck?

Cree: Rush recklessly increases a monster strengh for one turn. Looks like you're out of luck Roquefort.

Cheese Shogun: Please, I can still take her. (Prepares to attack again)

Cree: NO! WAIT!

Cheese Shogun: HI-YA!

As the cheese shogun lunges to attack again; the Dark Magician Girl gets the same vengeance-like look that Numbuh 3 has.

Numbuh 3: (vengeance-like look still on her face) I think she'll take you out instead. This is for Numbuh 4's Dark Magician!

The Dark Magician Girl's staff glows, then her whole body glowed. She knocked the Shogun down to the grown, and then she advanced on him, preparing to attack.

Cheese shogun: What the…?

Numbuh 3: Attack Dark Magician Girl, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!

The Dark Magician Girl raised her staff, blasting Roquefort, and knocking him out

Chad: How did she get stronger?

Cree: Dark Magician Girl receives additional power for every Dark Magician in the graveyard.

Tri-Horned Dragon has just taken out Grandma Stuffums and destroyed her food monsters, and Harpie's pet dragon destroyed Sticky Beard's ship, launching him and his pirates in air.

Father: THAT'S IT! (Flaming up) TIME TO BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS!

Father than pushed a button on the control panel on his machine, then the really, really incredible destruction machine started to transform. Its arms combined into one big cannon. The cockpit then contained Father in a glass case, he flamed up, and the fire powered up the cannon, shooting out a large energy/flame blast that was heading towards the three monsters and the tree house.

Yami Numbuh 4: QUICK! TRAP DEFENSES! NOW!

Numbuh 3: (Takes two facedown cards) GO NUTRIENT Z, AND WALL OF REVEALING LIGHT!

Numbuh 2: (Takes two facedown cards) GO MASK OF WEAKNESS, AND NUTRIENT Z!

Numbuh 5: (Takes two facedown cards) GO WALL OF REVEALING LIGHT, AND HARPIE LADY SPARROW FORMATION!

They flipped the cards face up, the holographic renders glow, a TIKI mask rushes towards the mech, weakling it a bit, then two glowing transparent wall appeared around the tree house, the blast still got through the two walls. Then Harpie's pet dragon glows, and then, it flew in front of Dark Magician Girl, and tri-Horned Dragon, and towards the blast, a flaming sparrow appeared in front of it in a effort to block it, but id still wasn't enough. The blast destroyed the three monsters, and some of the tree house, and then it "healed" back to normal thanks to the two Nutrient Z trap cards. The scene cut to inside the tree house (somewhere at the top) , where a purple/bluish fog appeared, the fog then faded away, revealing Marik, thanks to the magic of the millennium Rod; he was able to transport himself to the Kids Next door tree house.

Marik: alright young one, where are you?

His Rod glows, and it pulls him to the doors, but doesn't make him go though, he then opens them slightly, seeing the events that are happening.

Father: you may have saved yourselves this time, but the next blast won't be as weak!

Numbuh 2: now what do we do?

Yami Numbuh 4: we draw, and trust in the heart of the cards.

They all draw from their decks; they look at each other, and smiled.

Father: Go ahead! Draw from your pathetic little decks.

DCFDTL: yeah! We doubt that your draw will help you.

Cree: hold on guys. They're up to something.

Chad: Relax Cree. There's nothing they can do.

Yami Numbuh 4: oh I disagree Chad. You see; our decks have no pathetic cards, but we'll let our next move do the talking. KIDS NEXT DOOR: EXODIA BATTLE STATIONS!

Numbuh 5: RIGHT LEG OF THE FORBIDDEN ONE!

Numbuh 2: LEFT LEG OF THE FORBIDDEN ONE!

Numbuh 3: RIGHT ARM OF THE FORBIDDEN ONE!

Numbuh 1: LEFT ARM OF THE FORBIDDEN ONE!

Yami Numbuh 4: EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE!

They all place the monster cards on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and a image of a green star appears, the five cards are shown coming together. First; a right arm is pushed out, then the left, then the head, until finally; the whole monster comes out

Cree: HOLY CRIPES! THEY'VE GOT EXODIA!

Father: (nervous) I…don't like the way you said that?

Chad: (nervous) okay, I'll bite. What do those cards do?

Cree: when a player has all five pieces of Exodia: they win automatically.

Father, Chad, and the DCFDTL: OH CRUD!

All the KND operatives: EXODIA, OBLITERATE!

The monster forms a fireball in its hand, and throws it at the really, really incredible destruction machine, destroying it, and sending the pilots flying in an escape pod.

Father: Curse you Kids Next Door! You haven't seen the last of me! I'LL BE BACK!

The pod lands in their mansion.

Numbuh 1: (on communicator) Numbuh 65.3, cancel the back-up, we've got this encounter all wrapped up.

Numbuh 65.3: (from communicator) oh…um…okay, but I still would need a report on it.

Numbuh 1: of course. End transmission. (Turns it off)

Meanwhile, as Marik saw the whole thing, he started to hear something. Now that the really, really incredible destruction machine was destroyed, so was the jamming device that disabled the defense grid, and the defense grid discovered Marik.

Alarm: TEEN ALERT! TEEN ALERT!

Marik: uh-oh.

The five operatives heard it too.

Numbuh 1: (gasp) A SPY! It must have gotten in while the grid was down.

Yami Numbuh 4 notices that the scales were un-even. He then gasps

Yami Numbuh 4: come on! Let's check it out.

Marik sees them coming.

Marik: time to make myself scarce.

He raises the Rod, the same fog develops him, and he disappears. The kids made it just in time to miss him, and the alarm stops.

Numbuh 5: why did the alarm stop?

Numbuh 3: maybe he left.

Numbuh 1: I doubt it.

Yami Numbuh 4: (sees that the scales are still un-even) me too, he must still be here.

Numbuh 2: well, let him try, I' can take him, I'm a teenagers worst nightmare, HAHAHA!

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 says, "don't push your luck."

Numbuh 2: seriously, with my moves, and my skills with the 2x4 tech, I can take on any teen. (Pretends to punch) Let me at 'm, I can take him…

As he continues to rant, and gloat, Marik appeared behind him, but no one could see him. An evil smile appears on his face.

Marik: (thinking) so little pilot, you think you can take me? I doubt it. But you might be more useful to me, let's see what you can show me.

He raises his Rod at Numbuh 2. And an energy beam comes out of the Anubis eye symbol.

Yami Numbuh 4: (sensing the energy that's about to hit Numbuh 2) NUMBUH 2, LOOK OUT!

But it was too late, it hits Numbuh 2. He feels this and stops talking, Marik disappears again as the Anubis eye symbol glows on Numbuh 2's forehead. He faints and falls on his back.

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 2! NUMBUH 2!

Numbuh 3: is he okay?

Numbuh 1: What Happen?

Yami Numbuh 4: (the Anubis eye glows on his forehead) take him to the med-lab, something hit him, and I'm guessing it was our intruder.

Numbuh 1: then he won't escape, activate lockdown!  
_**

* * *

What will happen to Numbuh 2, will Marik get the Millennium Scales? Keep reading and find out. **_


	3. The Return of Hank

_**Here's Chapter 3  
**_

* * *

Numbuh 1: then he won't escape, activate lockdown!

Soon every entry way of the tree house was bolted shut. No one could get in or out.

Yami Numbuh 4: Get Numbuh 2 to the med-lab, quick!

As the four operatives takes their fallen comrade to the med-lab, things were looking bad for Numbuh 2. For you see, as he was unconscious, Marik was in his mind, but Numbuh 2 was with him as well. The scene cut to Numbuh 2's mind, which looked like his tech lab, but with a dream-like look. Numbuh 2 was walking around when he saw Marik on a big computer. The computer had info on all Kids next Door things: Operatives, 2x4 technologies, whatever. Now, Numbuh 2 didn't know who this was, but he was still a teenager.

Marik: (reading computer screen) interesting, these weapons are so powerful, yet their construction is so simple.

Just then, a piece of (glowing) toast hits him in the back, he falls down, but it doesn't injure him.

Marik: ow! What the…?

He turns around and sees Numbuh 2 with a toast-like rifle.

Numbuh 2: Okay teenager, I don't know how you got into my mind, but stay any longer, and you're "Toast"!

Marik: (un-impresses) wow! I'm so scared. A bad pun-telling aviator kid, wielding a toast shooting gun. (Evil laugh)

Numbuh 2: laugh all you want, but there's more to me than my great punch lines. (Shoots rifle again)

Marik: (dogging all blows) nice try, Hoagie.

Numbuh 2: huh? How did you know my name?

Marik: I know more than that Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr. AKA Numbuh 2: 2x4 technology expert of Kids Next Door sector V. I know all about you and your team thanks to the power of my millennium Rod. (Shows it to him)

Numbuh 2: (notices) hey! That Rod has the same symbol as Numbuh 4's scales.

Marik: hmm, so you notice. Yes it's true about the symbols being the same, because the Rod is one of seven millennium items. So are the millennium scales.

Numbuh 2: what, Are they magic or something? Cause I've seen weirder. (Realizes) Wait! So that's how Numbuh 4 did all those things with the villains.

Marik: yes. Including your holographic Duel Monster podiums. Those scales are very powerful. And when I gain them, I'll soon have enough power to be ruler of the world. And you're gonna help me.

Numbuh 2: (cocks rifle) over my dead body! (Shoots him)

Marik: (doges) luckily, that won't be needed. I'll just turn you into my mind slave thanks to my Rod.

He raises it, a beam of energy comes out of the eye mark. He tries to hit Numbuh 2, but he doges it.

Numbuh 2: it'll take more than a magic golden stick to control Numbuh 2 of the Kids Next Door.

So a small battle erupted. Numbuh 2 shot at Marik with many 2x4 tech weapons, while Marik used the Rod. Meanwhile, outside of his mind, Numbuh 2 was in the med-lab. He was shaking around, like he was having a bad dream, the others (only Numbuhs 1, 3, and 4 (Numbuh 4 changed back) are there) watched.

Numbuh 1: (through communicator) well Numbuh 5, did you find our spy yet.

Numbuh 5: (through communicator) no dice Numbuh 1, he must have got away while the lockdown was happening, how's Numbuh 2?

Numbuh 1: (through communicator) his vital signs are stable, but his brain waves are going crazy.

Numbuh 4: (thinking) stand strong Numbuh 2. Yami me, what could of done this?

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thought) I'm not sure, but it had to be some sort of millennium magic that knocked him out. And I have a bad feeling the person who caused it is still here.

Numbuh 4: (through thought) but Numbuh 5 said-

Yami Numbuh 4: (interrupting through thought) I know, but the millennium items can also cloke a person.

Numbuh 4: (through thought) so you're saying that he might be here, but invisible?

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thought) yes.

Numbuh 4: (through thought) whoa. That's freaky.

Meanwhile, in Numbuh 2's mind, the battle still continues between Numbuh 2 and Marik. Numbuh 2 blasted Marik into a room that said "Do not enter." Numbuh 2 gasp at this: he knew what was in there, and things might get ugly if whatever was in there got release. As Marik flew towards the room when he got blasted, his back hits against what looked like a glass chamber. When he hit the ground, Numbuh 2 came with his net-launching gun.

Numbuh 2: alright you, get up! Put your hands in the air, and no sudden moves or else. (Cocks gun)

Marik: (does an evil chuckle) alright, you got me Hoagie.

As he was getting up, he searched his pocket, and pulled out a Duel Monster card.

Marik: SHADOW SPELL!

The trap card glows. then, chains starts appearing from the ground, wrapping around Numbuh 2, and trapping him.

Numbuh 2: Hey! Let me go, you creep!

Marik: oh don't worry I'll let you go, once I use your body get the scales.

Then Marik hears something; it sounds like someone breathing. He turns around to see a weird looking glass chamber, the one he hit against, and it looked like there was someone in there.

Marik: what is this? (He walks to it)

Numbuh 2: NO! DON'T TOUCH IT!

But Marik didn't listen, he pulled a switch that opened the camber, smoke (or in this case, fog) came out of the chamber, and then a person. The fog cleared to reveal the person to Marik and Numbuh 2. He was a teenager, about 14 to 16 years old, he was wearing brown pants, a white shirt with a light blue un-button shirt, he had a brown hat, and his eyes was hidden under what looked like glasses, or goggles. Marik then noticed that the persons looked a bit like Numbuh 2, except if he was a teenager.

Marik: what the…?

Person: yes! I'm free once again. (Sees Marik) I thank you for release me from my other half (points to Numbuh 2) and his mind-cryo-chamber.

Marik: "other half"? who are you? And why do you look like a teenage version of him over there? (Points to Numbuh 2)

Person: because I am a teenage version of him. Call me, Hank.

Marik: what are you talking about?

Hank: don't worry. All will be explained.

He snaps his fingers, and a computer screen appeared in front of them, the screen fazes a bit. Then it shows an image of Numbuh 2 working on some blue-prints and eating a chili dog.

Hank: the coming of my existent wasn't natural, it all started around at this point.

* * *

_Cut to monitor_

* * *

Numbuh 2: (takes a hamster) well little guy, you're gonna be the first of many of my super-hamsters. (Places hamster on a target on the floor) Now don't move.

Numbuh 2 than walks to a large lever that is connected to a ray of some nature which is pointed at the hamster. He takes a bite out of his chili dog, then pulls the switch. As the laser was charging up, the hamster ran off cause of the noise.

Numbuh 2: HEY! COME BACK!

He runs to chase him, but he passes the target, and the laser hit him.

Numbuh 2: AHHHHHHHH! BLAAA! BLAAA! AAHHHHH!

It shows his skeleton for a few seconds, and then his body starts morphing, his arms, legs, and torso start stretching out.

* * *

_Cut back to Marik and Hank_

* * *

Marik: (pauses) so…that's it, a "Jekyll and Hyde" formula.

Hank: yes. Somehow, Numbuh 2's formula to make hamsters super stronger, along with the chili dogs he eats, had caused my existent. And I had it all, brains, good looks, and most importantly: her.

The monitor shows an image of Cree Lincoln in her Battle Ready Armor.

Hank: but unfortunately, (points to Numbuh 2) he got in the way of everything.

Numbuh 2: the accident was never to happen. But because I had a crush on Cree, I continued changing my form. little did I realize; the more I did it, the more control Hank was getting. I had to stop it before it even started.

* * *

_Cut to monitor_

* * *

Cree (in full armor) has just defeated Numbuhs 1, 3, and 4, Hank was just standing there, enjoying the kiss that she gave him.

Cree: HAHAHAHA! Pathetic pree-teens!

Just then a laser knocks out the Boa stick in her hand; it was Numbuh 5 with a soda-pop laser.

Numbuh 5: what's up, sis?

Cree: (the face part of her armor folds off) little Abby. I've already taken out your Bratty friends, (her eyes narrowed) I'd be scared if I were you.

Numbuh 5: (her eyes are narrowed too) aw, go get yourself a boyfriend!

Cree: (proud) I already have one for your information. And he's cuter than anyone you'll ever date!

As Numbuh 5 and Cree started to battle, inside "hank's" mind; Numbuh 2 was trying to take back control.

Numbuh 2: Numbuh 5's in trouble, I have to help her!

Hank: no way! if you help Abigail, then Cree won't like you anymore.

Numbuh 2: its not me she likes, it you.

Hank: that may be, but if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be this close to her.

Numbuh 2: THAT'S IT! I don't care that Cree likes me or not! All I care about is the safety of my friends, and you are stopping me from doing that!

Soon, Numbuh 2 beats up Hank, and takes control of his body again. He then takes one of the guns (the yo-yo gun) and aims at Cree, just as she finished taking out Numbuh 5.

Cree: now, for some quality time with my boy-

She then notices that a yo-yo was zooming around her, the string ties her up, and she falls down.

Cree: WHO DARES…(sees who shot the yo-yo) HANK?

"Hank": your kisses may be sweet, Cree. But when you attack my friends; that makes me sour.

Cree: "attacking my friends makes me sour"? Man, that's lame!

Meanwhile in "Hank's" mind.

Numbuh 2: now, to make sure you don't ever come back.

He takes Hank's "body" and places it in a Cryo-chamber, and set the timer to 6 years (until he's a real teenager anyway)

* * *

_Cut back to Marik and Hank  
_

* * *

Hank: and so for all this time; I've been stuck in that stupid freezer. But now that I'm back, I can take control of this body again.

Numbuh 2: I don't think so. You can only control me when by body changed, but after that incident, I rewired the machine so that it only works on hamster DNA. Any other would just give a mild electric shock.

Hank: so what. I know the code to open it, I'll just re-rewire it.

Numbuh 2: easer said then done, I've changed the password, and you can't get to it in my mind without changing my physical form.

Hank: what…no!

He snaps his finger, to try to gain acess to the mind. But after several tries, nothing happened.

Hank: NO!

Marik was just watching the scene unfold. Then, he got an idea and smiled wickedly.

Hank: (falls on his knees) no. Now I'll never get out of here, and I won't see Cree anymore.

Marik: perhaps I can be of some assistants.

Hank: what?

Numbuh 2: WHAT?

Marik: what would you say if I told you that not only I could help you change Hoagie's body back to yours, but also that you can control him while he's still himself?

Hank: (gets up) I'd say "there's some kind of horrible catch isn't there?"

Marik: it's easy. I'll transfer some of the millennium rod's energy to you, just enough for you to control Hoagie, and transform his body. You'll be able to live like before, you'll even have Cree with you. However, you have to do something for me.

Hank: name it!

Marik: you know hoagie's little friend Wallabee Beatles right, AKA Numbuh 4?

Hank: yea? What about him?

Marik: well, it seems he has obtained a special pair of scales: the millennium scales

The monitor shows an image of Numbuh 4 with the scales.

Marik: get them for me, and you'll get your freedom.

Hank: steal a pair of gold scales for you? Heh, piece of cake.

Marik: (angry a bit) UHH! You can't just take them, you fool! According to its ancient magic: you have to win in from him in a duel.

Hank: what kind of duel?

Marik: you have to beat Wallabee in a game of Duel Monsters.

Hank: ... I don't know…

Marik: think about it: you help me and you get what you want. Your freedom… and Cree.

Hank: (thinks for a moment) hmm…you'll show me how to play Duel Monsters, right?

Marik: of course, I wouldn't dare send a person to duel someone without any experience.

Hank: then you got yourself a deal.

They shake hands in agreement. Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 was trying to break free. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Duel Monster card: seven tools of the bandit. He figured, "if that teenager could do it, so could I." The card glows, and the chains break, freeing him. He gets his net-launching gun and aims at both of them.

Numbuh 2: sorry to disappoint you, but you two aren't doing anything except experience pain. (Cocks gun) EAT NETS, TEENAGERS! (Shoots a round)

They see this and Marik uses his Rod to re-direct it to Numbuh 2

Numbuh 2: AHH! (Gets caught) you'll never get away with this! my friends will notice that you're not me!

Marik: I beg to differ Hoagie. (He raises Rod) you, however, seem a bit over-stressed. why don't you take a nice little trip…TO THE SHADOW REALM! A-HAHAHAHA!

He raises his millennium ron. Soon, the same purple/bluish fog appeared around Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 2: (Scared) no! NO! NNNNNOOOOOOO!

The fog develops him and it fades, leaving no trace.

Marik and Hank: HA-HAHA! A-HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!

Hank: now. How about that power you were gonna lend me?

Marik: of course.

He raises his Rod at Hank; it glows, and so does he. Meanwhile, outside of Numbuh 2 mind, Numbuhs 1, 3, 4, and 5 were still watching Numbuh 2. Then, Numbuh 4's scales start glowing, and it soon becomes un-balanced.

Numbuh 4: (thinking) what the? Did you just feel that?

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thought) yes. Something bad must have happened.

Just then, they heard a groaning sound, it came from Numbuh 2, he was awake. The four operatives rushed to his bed-side as his eyes were opening.

Numbuh 2: uh…where am I?

Numbuh 1: you're at the med-lab Numbuh 2. We took you here when you got knocked unconscious, what happened?

Numbuh 2: all that I remember was that I felt something, then I passed out, and when I came to, I was in here. But I feel a bit better now.

Numbuh 4: are you sure?

Numbuh 2: yes. I'm just (narrowed his eyes) fine.

He chuckles to himself, unbeknownst to the others; the Anubis eye was glowing on his forehead. (Underneath his Aviator helmet)

* * *

_**What will happen now that Hank has teamed up with Marik? Will Numbuh 2 get out of the shadow realm? And what about Numbuh 4? Keep reading and find out! **_


	4. The lesser of two evils appears, IE Cree

**_Here's Chapter 4_**

* * *

He chuckles to himself, unbeknownst to the others; the Anubis eye was glowing on his forehead. (Underneath his Aviator helmet)

Numbuh 4: are you sure? I mean, you where knocked out for a while. It's already night time.

Numbuh 2: seriously, I'm okay. In fact, I feel like going on a mission.

Numbuh 1: well, you're out of luck, the tree house is under lockdown, no one can get in or out until morning.

Numbuh 2: (thinking) everyone is stuck here until morning? (The voice changes to hank's, and his eyes narrow) how convenient, HEEHEE HEE. (Aloud, his eyes are normal) why is that?

Numbuh 1: because we thought that the same teenager that activated the alarm attacked you, and we hoped to of capture him, but he got away.

Numbuh 5: that's not what Numbuh 5 thinks. Look, I know that it's against rules to sleep during a lockdown, but if we run across this sneaky teen, we might not have enough energy. So, Numbuh 5 purposes that we all take shifts, guarding the others.

Numbuh 1: good idea, but I don't think that Numbuh 2 should be involved on the account that he was the one attacked.

Numbuh 4: I 2nd that.

Numbuh 5: alright then. I better call my dad; tell him I'll be here all night. (Walks off)

Numbuh 3: yeah. I better call my mom and dad too. (Walks off)

Numbuh 4: 2nd. (Walks off)

The scene cut to a small pink house (Numbuh 5's house). Inside Cree was busy bandaging her wounds she got from the battle she was in. She told her father she tripped while hanging with her friends. Meanwhile, her dad, Mr. Lincoln, was in the kitchen making dinner.

Mr. Lincoln: (taking something out of the oven) dinner is almost ready, with the cooking, and the simmering, and vegetables steaming and-aw, you know what I'm talking about.

Cree: I'm coming!

Mr. Lincoln: Huh, Where's your sister? (Telephone rings, he picks it up) Lincoln residents. (Hears other end) oh, hello Abigail. Come home, dinner is ready, with the roast, and the potatoes, and the- (hears other end) what's that? (Hears other end) Oh, okay Abigail, I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight. (Hangs up, to Cree) that was your sister, she's staying over at Nigel's tree house for the night, with the sleeping, and the cricket noises, and the- aw, you know what I'm talking about.

Cree: she is huh? (Thinks for a moment) hmm…say dad, do you mind if I take her dinner to Nigel's tree house?

Mr. Lincoln: I don't see why not?

Cree: alright then, you set it up, I just have to take care of a few things.

She heads up to her room, and goes oh the computer, she turns it on.

Cree: this is Cree to delightful manor, come in.

an image of Father appears on the screen.

Father: yes Cree?

Cree: I have gotten word that my little sister is staining at the tree house, and I have a good hunch that the other are there as well.

Father: excellent, it must have gotten to lockdown. Still, I have confident you'll get through it. Your mission is to sneak in, and steal those gold scales that you said Numbuh 4 had. If what you said about them is true; then I'll be able to un-lock the power of the shadow games with them.

Cree: gotcha. Oh, and one other thing.

Father: yes?

Cree: if I'm able to enter to Battle City tournament, you'll be able to send me to Japan right?

Father: yes, IF you are able to enter.

Cree: okay then, I better check now, hold on please. (She types on the keyboard) okay.

Thescreen show the web site's homepage, one side says "enter name for tournament entry clarification"

Cree: let's see now: Cree Lincoln. Search.

The webpage changes to a "duelist profile" with a picture of Cree, on the bottom of it were two stars, and on the picture's left; was the card "Harpie's pet dragon"

Computer: Duelist profile: Cree Lincoln, dueling level: 2 stars, rarest card: Harpie's pet dragon.

Cree: aw crud! My level's too low to qualify. (Sighs) I better get going.

Father: don't fail me this time Cree!

Cree: got it.

Meanwhile, at the KND tree house, Numbuhs 1 to 4 were sleeping while Numbuh 5 was walking around, guarding the place, Numbuh 2 was still in the med-lab sleeping, then his eyes open up in a flash, he got up, and the Anubis eye was glowing on his forehead.

Numbuh 2: (thinking, voice was hank's) time for my plan to come to action.

He gets out of the bed and goes to a cabinet. He opens it, and in it were bottles and boxes of medical supplies, he then eyes a brown glass bottle. It had the word "chloroform" on it.

Numbuh 2: (whispers) perfect.

Meanwhile Numbuh 5 was on her way to the med-lab, to check on Numbuh 2 before waking Numbuh 1 so he can do his shift. As he enters, she sees that Numbuh 2 isn't in bed.

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 2?

Numbuh 2: (from behind her) yes?

Numbuh 5: (scared) AH! (Loud whisper) don't sneak up on me like that, man!

Numbuh 2: sorry, had to use the bathroom.

Numbuh 5: well next time warn me if you leave the room.

As she walk away, Numbuh 2 sneaks up, and grabs her

Numbuh 5: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU- (Numbuh 2 takes a damp cloth and places it on her mouth and nose) ohh…

She passes out. The cloth was wet with chloroform, Numbuh 2 smiles at this.

Numbuh 2: one down (voice changes to Hank's) four more to go.

The scene changes to Numbuh 1's room, he's sleeping peacefully, then his alarm goes off, he wakes up, and turns it off. But as he yawns, a lone hand with a damp cloth covers his mouth, he screams through it, then faints. The scene then cuts to Numbuh 3's room. She's sleeping as well, the same hand, and another hand carefully lifts her up, and the figure walks out, trying not to wake her. But then the figure steps on a stuffed toy, and it makes a "squeak" noise, Numbuh 3's eyes start to open, but then the same cloth covers her mouth, she screams thought it (louder that the others). The scene cut to Numbuh 4's face, his eyes were closed a first, but then they open up suddenly, he had heard Numbuh 3's scream, he gets up from the floor of the wrestling mat he sleeps on, he takes the millennium scales and puts it around his neck.

Numbuh 4: (thinking) Yami me, I herd something. I think it was Numbuh 3.

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thought) I think so too, and I sense the same millennium magic. It must be the same person.

The door to Numbuh 4's room suddenly opens. The scene cut to outside the tree house, a dark figure started to sneak towards it, the figure suddenly changes to a smaller figure. It then walks to the doorway and rings the doorbell, it opens to revels a person (an adult), he was bald, had a mustache, and was wearing fishing gear, it was Numbuh 1's dad; Mr. Uno.

Mr. Uno: hello? (Looks down) oh. Hello there Fanny.

The person at the door was Numbuh 86 (AKA Fanny)

Numbuh 86: hello Mr. Uno, I came to see Nigel.

Mr. Uno: well come on in, I think he's up in the tree house.

Numbuh 86: (enters) well I know my way to it, thanks for (eyes narrow) letting me in.

Mr. Uno: no problem, a friend of Nigel's is always welcome.

She walks up the stairs to the doorway to the tree house, and then a voice came from the door.

Machine: tree house under lockdown.

Numbuh 86: override code: 7-7-8-5-4-5-2-5-3-0-0-0.

Machine: Voice authorization please.

Numbuh 86: Numbuh 86, head of Decommission.

Machine: DNA scans authorization please.

She then took her finger, and put it in her nose; she took out a piece of mucus, and placed it on the scanner.

Machine: (scans it) Access approved.

The door opens, and she enters.

Numbuh 86: re-activate lockdown!

The tree house goes under lockdown again.

Numbuh 86: perfect.

The face then looked like it folded over, reveling that it was Cree in disguise.

Cree: just perfect, (Evil chuckle) now to find those little brats.

Voice: as always Cree, I'm always one step ahead of you.

Cree was looking around to see where the voice came from. Then, in the shadows, the voice's owner appeared, it was Numbuh 2.

Cree: you knew I was coming?

Numbuh 2: nope. I just beat you to it.

He then takes out a remote, and pushes the button. Then a crane appeared, it had Numbuh 1, 3, and 5 tied up, and unconscious. Cree was shocked and confused at the situation; it seems that Numbuh 2 had turned on his teammates.

Cree: if this is some kind of trick Hoagie-

Numbuh 2: (interrupting) the name's not Hoagie, it's (voice changes to…) Hank.

The Anubis eye glows on his forehead, and he starts to glow, Cree looks on in shock. He stops glowing, and he becomes hank.

Cree: (in disbelief) H-H-Hank? What? –How? –I –I don't believe this.

Hank: Believe it, Baby. I'm back!

Cree: am I dreaming this?

Hank: no. And you ain't in Kansas neither, heehee-hee. (Realizes what he's doing) Sorry, Force of habit.

Cree: (thinks for a moment) tch. Nice try "Hank", I know that's you just changed yourself again (in mocking voice) Hoagie.

Hank: that little meatball? HA! That kid took a one way trip to the shadow realm.

Cree: (Gasp) the shadow realm? What- how?

Hank: allow me to explain. You see; after Hoagie zapped himself to make himself me several times, I stared to be more and more part of him, the more he did it, the more I had control. But during the time when you and your sister were fighting, he regained control, and imprisoned me in his mind. And so there I was, locked away in his mind never to be free, or see you again. Then I met him.

Cree: who?

Hank: after the Kids Next Door defeated you guys today, he appeared here through the shadows, he is named Marik. He also has a millennium item, like Numbuh 4's scales, the millennium Rod.

Cree: wait! You mean there are more of those magic millennium things?

Hank: yes. He was after the scales, and his Rod led him here. Then, to find out more about his victim, he entered Hoagie's mind. That when he freed me. He used his millennium Rod to give me my strength over Hoagie back, and he sent that little boy to the shadow realm. He gave me all this power, for a price that is.

Cree: what's that?

Hank: that I get the scales for him. Once I deliver them to my master, he'll make sure this will be permanent, then I'll join you. And together, we'll defeat the Kids Next door! HAHA!

Cree was just looking at him, she heard all what he said, and tried to comprehend it.

Cree: wow. This is all so weird, it sounds so farfetched, but after seeing what happed the pass week, and today, I'd probably believe it. And you're not really Hoagie are you, you're the real Hank, the one I fell in love with.

Hank: yes. (Walk closer to her) we're together again at last.

He takes Her hands into his and they just staired at each other.

Cree: I want to believe that you're real, but I just can't – (Gasp)

Hank just started to kiss Cree on the lips, silencing her, she then took her arms, and wrapped them around Hank's neck, and started to kiss him back. Hank replied by wrapping hid arms around her waist, and they both kissed each other passionately, this moment of love, and passion lasted for about three minuets, then…

Voice: well isn't this a touching moment.

Both of them heard this, stopped kissing, and looked where the voice was coming from. It was Numbuh 4, and he had the scales around his neck. The two teen weren't impresses, but they were upset at him for ruining their moment.

Cree: so, how long were you standing there?

Numbuh 4: long enough.

Just then, the three trapped operatives came out from their chloroform-endues sleep, just in time to see what had happen to them.

Numbuh 5: (all at once) Hey! What the?-

Numbuh 3: (all at once) we're stuck!

Numbuh 1: (all at once) what how?

Cree: good, you're awake. You kiddies are just about to see your little playmate beaten by a former member of your team. And this time, I don't mean me.

The all see Hank.

Numbuh 5: Hank? But I thought Numbuh 2 fixed the bugs on that machine.

Numbuh 4: it wasn't the machine, Numbuh 5. Someone with a millennium item set Numbuh 2's teen alter ego free, and sent the real Numbuh 2 in the shadow realm.

Numbuhs 1, 3, and 5: SHADOW REALM?

Hank: that's right, and once I take those millennium scales to my master, you'll all be joining him, and I'll be staying… forever. A-HAHAHA!

Cree: well, what are you waiting for? Take him down and take them!

Hank: (to Cree) it's not that easy, my master said that I have to win them from him in a duel.

He reaches his Pockets and takes out a deck of Duel Monsters Cards.

Hank: (to Numbuh 4) so, I challenge you to a game of Duel Monsters, I think Hoagie's deck will work well. After all; he won't have use for it now (Does an evil laugh).

Numbuh 4: (angry) oh…you'll pay for what you've done. You and your master, whoever he is.

The millennium scales starts glowing, and the light consumes him, and everyone sees it. Once it cleared, Yami Numbuh 4 appeared.

Cree: he did it again.

Numbuh 3: Numbuh 4?

Hank: almost, my master told me about this. His spirit has fused with the spirit of the millennium scales, his "Yami" if you will.

Numbuh 1: his what?

Cree: "Yami". It's Egyptian for spirit. I guess you can call him, Yami Numbuh 4.

Yami Numbuh 4: that's right. (To Hank) Hank, I accept your challenge, it's time to duel!

* * *

**_Will Yami Numbuh 4 beat Hank? Will Hank get the scales for Marik? And what about Numbuh 2? Keep reading and find out_**


	5. Yami Numbuh 4 vs Hank

_**Here's Chapter 5**  
_

* * *

Yami Numbuh 4: Hank, I accept your challenge, it time to duel!

Hank: excellent, shall we prepare a table?

Yami Numbuh 4: no, I have a better place to duel. Follow me.

He starts to walk away, and sees that they aren't following him.

Yami Numbuh 4: (in a deep evil-like voice) FOLLLOW!

Cree: (sacred) okay, okay, (To herself) Yeesh.

Hank: (to other operatives) why don't you come? Wouldn't want to miss your friend lose and sent to the shadow realm, Hee-hee-hee.

He takes the remote and pushes the button, it releases the crane, dropping the three operative to the ground. He picks them up by the rope that them together and follows Yami Numbuh 4. They all make it to Numbuh 4's room and they enter.

Cree: what's the deal with this? Why are we in your room?

Yami Numbuh 4: watch closely. (He walks to an intercom with a deck drive recognizer consol and talk into it) activate duel system.

Machine: Voice authorization please.

Yami Numbuh 4: Karim, Wielder of the millenium scales and member of the Pharaoh's sacred court.

Machine: Duel Monsters deck authorization please.

He reaches for his Jacket pocket, and takes out a tin case. He opens it and takes out his deck. Then he places it in the drive recognizer consol.

Machine: (scans it) Access approved.

He takes the deck out. Then the intercom goes down and the place starts shaking. The floor starts rising, and some of the weights, and exercise machines disappears trough the floor, the top corners of the room opens up, and holographic renders come through it, and the wrestling mat starts transforming. The elastic and the polls that hold them go down, and it turns into Duel Monsters podiums, one side red, the other blue.

Yami Numbuh 4: how do you like it? I designed it myself.

Hank: it's good. Now let's get on with this duel already!

Yami Numbuh 4: alright. We start by shuffling our decks.

They both head to the podiums (Hank in red, Yami Numbuh 4 in blue) and they shuffle their decks, then each others.

Yami Numbuh 4: we each have 8000 life points, first to go down zero loses.

Hank: don't forget, if I win, I take your millennium scales, and you and your little friend will get a one-way ticket to the shadow realm.

Yami Numbuh 4: fine. But if I win, you have to bring back Numbuh 2, and you'll get that ticket to the shadow realm.

The two podiums split; they then gets lifted up by the robotic arm at the bottom of them, securing them to the wall, the holographic renders glow, both Hank and Yami Numbuh 4 drew five cards from their deck, and the battle begins.

**Yami Numbuh 4: 8000**

Hank: 8000  
  
Numbuh 1: go get him Numbuh 4! Show that "Hyde" what happens when you mess with the Kids Next Door.

Cree: Please. Your little friend doesn't have a prayer.

Hank: let's do this. Youngest goes first.

Yami Numbuh 4: as you wish. (Draws card) for my first move; I'll set one card facedown (does so), then; I'll summon Battle Ox, in attack mode.

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, a larger version of the facedown card and a normal version of the monster appears (A/N: The Holograms shown are just like on the duel disk).

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000  
**  
Yami Numbuh 4: that's all for now.

Hank: then it's my turn. (Draws card, Thinking) just remember what Marik taught me. (Aloud) I'll set a monster, facedown in defense mode.

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and a larger version of the defensive card appears.

Yami Numbuh 4: what's the matter? Didn't draw any good monsters to take mine out?

Hank: don't worry about me, just worry about yourself, it's your move.

Yami Numbuh 4: (draws card) now for my next move; Battle Ox attack, FOUR ARM SLASH!

The Battle Ox raised his ax, and slashed the facedown monster. The holographic card got slashed in half, and then the monster was reveled to be a Cyber Jar.

**ATK: 900  
DEF: 900**

Yami Numbuh 4: oh nuts. Cyber jar.

Hank: that's right, and you activated it flip effect; which destroys all monster on the field.

Both Cyber Jar and Battle Ox Disintegrated.

Hank: not only that, but it allows us to draw five cards and special summon any low-level monster we draw. (Does so) I've drawn three, so I'll summon three. Mechanical Chaser, Giga-Tech Wolf, and Cannon Soldier, all in attack mode.

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and the three monsters appeared.

Mechanical Chaser:  
**ATK: 1850  
DEF: 800  
**  
Giga-Tech Wolf:  
**ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1400  
**  
Cannon Soldier:  
**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1300**

Yami Numbuh 4: (draws five cards) I've drawn three as well, but' I'll set them facedown in defense mode (does so), and set one more card face down (does so).

He places the cards on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, three larger versions of the defensive cards, and one large version of the facedown card appears.

Yami Numbuh 4: your turn Hank.

Hank: now who doesn't have any good monsters? (Draws card) First, I'll set two cards face down…

He places the cards on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and two larger versions of the facedown cards appear.

Hank: … next I'll play this magic card, Polymerization. This card can fuse two fusion-able monsters to make one fusion monster, so I'll fuse, Giga-Tech Wolf, and Cannon Soldier to make Labyrinth tank.

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, Giga-Tech Wolf, and Cannon Soldier to make started to twirl together, and it made the labyrinth tank, it was in attack mode.

**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2400**

Hank: I'm not done quite yet. Next I'll sacrifice Mechanical Chaser, in order to summon: Machine King, in attack mode.

He sends the monster to the graveyard, and places the card on the same spot Mechanical Chaser was, the holographic renders glow, the Mechanical Chaser disintegrates and a large sized version of the monster appears.

**ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2000**

Hank: Machine king gets an additional 100 ATK points for every machine-type on the field, including itself.

Machine king:  
**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000**

Hank: now my monsters: ATTACK! Take out two of his facedown cards!

Labyrinth tank charged at one of the facedown monsters, it was "Dragon dwelling in the cave"…

**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 2000**

…while Machine king launches its rocket fist at another, which was "Giant Solder of stone"

**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 2000**

Hank: I end my turn; let's see what you got up your sleeve.

Yami Numbuh 4: gladly. (Draws card) I reveal my facedown monster, Old Vindictive Magician.

He flips the monster face up in attack mode, and it's shown on the field.

**ATK: 450  
DEF: 900  
**  
Hank: HA! That little thing can't do any thing.

Yami Numbuh 4: I guess you don't about my monster's effect.

Hank: what?

Yami Numbuh 4: Old Vindictive Magician has a flip effect; it can destroy one monster on the field, no matter what mode it's in.

The Old Vindictive Magician raised its scepter, ready to attack.

Yami Numbuh 4: I think I'll destroy your Tank. Old Vindictive Magician, destroy it!

The scepter blasted an energy beam, hitting the Labyrinth tank, and destroying it.

Yami Numbuh 4: with that tank gone, your Machine king loses 100 ATK points.

Machine king:  
**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2000**

Yami Numbuh 4: now for my next move; I'll sacrifice my Old Vindictive Magician in order to summon the Summon Skull.

He sends the monster to the graveyard, and places the card on the same spot Old Vindictive Magician was, the holographic renders glow, the Old Vindictive Magician disintegrates and a large sized version of the monster appears.

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1200**

Yami Numbuh 4: Now my Summon Skull; attack the Machine king, LIGHTNING STRIKE!

The Summon Skull raises its arms, and lightning forms in its hands, it throws it at the Machine King.

Hank: nice try, I activate my facedown card, (Takes facedown card) Limiter Removal!

He flips the card face up, the holographic renders glow, the Machine king glows, and it gets bigger.

Hank: this quick-play magic card doubles the ATK points of all machine-type on my side of the field, which means my Machine king, is way stronger than your Summon Skull.

Machine king:  
**ATK: 4600  
DEF: 2000**

Hank: too bad.

Yami Numbuh 4: I don't think so, (Takes facedown card) I activate this trap card Magic Jammer.

He flips the card face up, the holographic renders glow, and so doses the Magic card.

Yami Numbuh 4: once I send a card from my hand to the graveyard; Magic Jammer shall negate your magic card, and destroy it.

He takes a card in his hand, and sends it to the graveyard, then the Limiter Removal started to smoke…

Machine king:  
**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2000  
**  
…and the card disintegrates, destroying it.

Yami Numbuh 4: say good-bye to Machine King.

Hank: oh I will. (Takes facedown card) I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter!

He flips the card face up, the holographic renders glow, and a big laser gun appears, the laser's blast hits Machine king, and it disappears, the lighting misses the Machine king, and the attack fades away.

Yami Numbuh 4: What the! Where'd it go?

Hank: machine king has just been removed from play thanks to my trap card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter. It takes one monster on my side of the field that's targeted by another card, and removes it from play, leaving the targeting card useless. And when it my turn; Machine king will return to the field, ready to attack.

Yami Numbuh 4: clever, quite clever.

Hank; thank you, now if you're finished, I'd like to take my turn, and destroy you, as well as taking your scales.

Yami Numbuh 4: I'll set one card facedown, ending my turn. (Does so)

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and a large version of the facedown card appears.

Hank: thank you. (Draws card) Now that it's my turn; my Machine king will come back to the field.

The Interdimensional Matter Transporter shoots a laser blast, and Machine king returns.

**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2000**

Hank: now to make him stronger, I'll play these three magic cards, 7 Completed.

He places the three cards on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, so does Machine king.

Hank: my 7 Completed Equip-magic cards can increase a machine-type monster's ATK or DEF points by 700, and all three are going for ATK.

**ATK: 4400  
DEF: 2000  
**  
Hank: now my Machine king; attack the Summon Skull, ROCKET FIST ATTACK!

The Machine king's fist detached and was rocketing towards the Summon Skull.

Yami Numbuh 4: I activate my facedown card (Takes facedown card), go Negate Attack!

He flips the card face up, the holographic renders glow, and the rocket fists bounce off an invisible wall, and returns to Machine king.

Numbuh 1: alright Numbuh 4!

Numbuh 3: YAY!

Numbuh 5: ooh…man that was close!

Hank: grrr…you may have saved yourself for now, but the next one won't miss, I end my turn.

Numbuh 4: (in Yami Numbuh 4's thoughts) that Machine king is a big threat unless I get rid of it, or it make it weaker.

Yami Numbuh 4: (draws card) I'll switch my Summon Skull to defense mode…

He changes the monster card's position sideways, the holographic renders glow, and the summon skull kneeled down, crossed its arms, and covered itself with its wings.

Yami Numbuh 4: … and I'll set another monster facedown in defense mode, ending my turn.

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and a larger version of the defensive card appears.

Hank: running scared huh? (Draws card)

Cree: Come on Hank! Beat that snot-nosed kid!

Hank: (to Cree) of course I will, and I'll be looking forward to a victory kiss from you (winks at her).

Cree blushed a bit, as the tied-up operatives look on in disgust.

Hank: now, where was I? Oh yeah. I was about to beat you, before I attack; I'll activate this Equip-magic card: Fairy Meteor Crush!

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, so does Machine king.

Hank: this card might not increases Machine king's ATK points, but-

Yami Numbuh 4: (interrupting) I KNOW WHAT THE CARD DOES, YOU IDIOT! It allows your Machine King to do damage to my life points even though my monsters are in defense mode. Not that it matters.

Hank: you seem pretty up-beat for someone who's about to lose, now Machine king; attack the summon skull, ROCKET FIST ATTACK!

The Machine king's fist detached and was rocketing towards the Summon Skull.

Cree: NO WAIT! HE'S EXPECTING THAT!

Hank: what?

Yami Numbuh 4: it seems you forgot about my facedown card, (Takes facedown card) well Read it and weep, Magic Cylinder!

He flips the card face up, the holographic renders glow, two cylinders appear. The rocket fists go through the first cylinder…

Yami Numbuh 4: this trap card takes an opponent's attacking monster, and re-directs the attack to the opponent's life points.

…the 2nd cylinder shoots out the Rocket fist, and it passes Machine king, and heads towards Hank.

Hank: aw crud.

The Rocket fist hits the podium, and goes back to Machine king.

Cree: HANK!

The smoke clears, showing that Hank is a bit hurt, but alright.

**Hank: 3600**

Yami Numbuh 4: it's gonna take more than that to beat me.

Hank: I'll show you! I'll set one card facedown, and end my turn.

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and a larger version of the facedown card appears.

Hank: your move Wallace.

Yami Numbuh 4: (draws card) first; I'll reveal my facedown monster, Makyura the Destructor.

He flips the monster face up in attack mode, and it's shown on the field.

**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200**

Yami Numbuh 4: next I'll sacrifice Makyura the Destructor, and Summon Skull in order to summon, Buster Blader.

He sends the two monsters to the graveyard, and places the card on the same spot Summon Skull was, the holographic renders glow, Makyura the Destructor, and Summon Skull disintegrates and a normal sized version of the monster appears.

**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2300  
**  
Hank: your new monster pales in comparison with my Machine king.

Yami Numbuh 4: that last move was more than just summoning my Buster Blader, Makyura the Destructor was an effect monster; when I sent it to the graveyard to, I activated its effect. It allows me to activate a trap card from my hand like a magic card. So I'll activate this trap card: Imperial Order!

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, so do the four magic cards equipped to Machine king.

Yami Numbuh 4: this trap card negates any face up magic cards, which means your Machine king's ATK points will retune to normal.

The four magic cards smoke and machine king stops glowing.

Machine king:  
**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2000  
**  
Hank: uh-oh.

Yami Numbuh 4: now Buster Blader, destroy Machine king with your sword!

The Buster Blader Raise its sword and charged at the Machine king.

Hank: not so fast, (Takes facedown card) I activate my facedown card, A Hero Emerges!

He flips the card face up, the holographic renders glow, and a holographic image of the cards (or in this case: card) in Hank's hand appears.

Yami Numbuh 4: what is that?

Hank: this trap card stops your monsters attack, and it forces you to choose one card from my hand, if it's a magic or trap card; it's sent to the graveyard. But if it's a monster card, it's insanity special summoned to the field.

Numbuh 1: wait! You only have one card in your hand, which means Numbuh 4 has to choose it.

Hank: very deductive Nigel.

Numbuh 3: I don't get it?

Numbuh 1: the "A Hero Emerges" trap card pretty much relies on luck, the opponent must choose a card in the trap-holder's hand, and if it a monster; it's special summoned to the field, some duelist that uses that trap card would make it in their favor by having one card in their hand, and it would be a monster, a strong monster.

Numbuh 3: so what you're saying is that the card in Hank's hand is a monster?

Numbuh 5: a high level monster Numbuh 5 bets.

Yami Numbuh 4: since it's the only card in your hand, I'll pick that.

Hank: the card you chose is a monster: Barrel Dragon!

Machine King:  
**ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000**

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, a larger version of the facedown card and a large version of the monster appears.

**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2200  
**  
Yami Numbuh 4: I'll still attack your Machine king, Buster Blader, ATTACK!

The Buster Blader Raise its sword and charged at the Machine king, it slashed the Machine king, destroying it.

**Hank: 3400  
**  
Yami Numbuh 4: I'll set one card facedown on the field, ending my turn.

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and a larger version of the facedown card appears.

Yami Numbuh 4: your move hank.

Hank: (Draws card, then looks at it) first I'll activate Barrel Dragon's card effect.

Barrel Dragon's Proton blasters start glowing from red to blue.

Hank: all of its proton blasters start a light roulette, if two out of three blasters stop on blue; it can instantly destroy one monster on the field no matter what mode it in. but if it doesn't, it doesn't do anything (A/N: the cards says coin, but in the holographic mode; it's color).

It keeps blinking. Then the left blaster stops on blue…

Hank: one blue.

…the middle blaster stops on red…

Yami Numbuh 4: one red.

Numbuh 4: (in Yami Numbuh 4's thoughts) come on red.

Hank: (thinking) come on blue.

…the right blaster stops on… blue.

Hank: YES! Go Barrel Dragon: destroy this Buster Blader, PROTON BLASR!

The Barrel Dragon shoots its proton blaster at Buster Blader, destroying it.

Hank: next I'll play the magic card: pot of greed. It let's me draw two cards.

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and he draws two cards from his deck, he looks at them.

Hank: Perfect. I activate another Limiter Removal!

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, so dose Barrel Dragon.

Hank: in case you forgot; this magic card doubles the ATK points of all machine-type on my side of the field, which means my Barrel Dragon gets a double ATK point boost. Barrel Dragon, attack Numbuh 4's life point directly, PROTON BLAST!

Barrel Dragon:  
**ATK: 5200  
DEF: 2200**

The Barrel Dragon shoots its proton blaster at Yami Numbuh 4's podium, causing smoke to appear.

Numbuh 3: (gasp) Numbuh 4!

The smoke clears, showing that Yami Numbuh 4 is a bit hurt, but alright.

**Yami Numbuh 4: 2800**

Hank: hurts, doesn't it? Before I end my turn; I'll set one card facedown. (Does so) that's all for now.

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and a larger version of the facedown card appears. As that was happening, Barrel Dragon self-destructed.

Numbuh 3: what happen to the Barrel Dragon?

Numbuh 1: Limiter Removal destroys all the machine-type monsters it made stronger at the end of the turn.

Yami Numbuh 4: alright, it my turn now (draws card)

Hank: (takes facedown card) I now activate: Time Machine!

He flips the card face up, the holographic renders glow, and a holographic image of a time chamber appears.

Hank: this continuous trap card brings back one monster to the field one turn before it was destroy, that means that the monster I chooses will have the same number of ATK and DEF before it was destroyed. Guess which one I choose.

Yami Numbuh 4: you're gonna choose your Barrel Dragon.

Hank: good guess, now my time chamber will open; returning my Barrel Dragon!

The camber opens revealing the Barrel Dragon.

**ATK: 5200  
DEF: 2200**

Numbuh 5: oh-no! His monster is back! And it's super strong again.

Cree: that's right sis. Guess your little friend is about to lose it all.

Numbuh 3: (eyes flaming) YOU SHUT UP!

Cree backed down a bit.

Numbuh 3: come on Numbuh 4! You can do it! We know you can!

Numbuh 1: she's right. Take him out!

Numbuh 5: go Numbuh 4!

Hank: please, there's nothing he can do, this duel is over no matter what he dose. And once I win; I'll be able to obtain the millennium scales for my master, and you and the rest of your teammates will join Hoagie in the shadow realm. It's all over. (Evil laughter)

Yami Numbuh 4: not by a long shot, it's still my move.

Numbuh 4: (in Yami Numbuh 4's thoughts) if I don't do something fast, I'll lose the duel.

* * *

_**What will Yami Numbuh 4 do? Will he beat Hank, or will hank beat him? Keep reading and find out.** _


	6. Then along came Marik

_**Here's chapter 6**  
_

* * *

Numbuh 4: (in Yami Numbuh 4's thoughts) if I don't do something fast, I'll lose the duel.

Yami Numbuh 4 looks at the cards in his hand, and the one he drew. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the four operatives and the two teens; Marik Ishtar was watching the duel the entire time through the magic of the millennium rod (It was shown through what looked like a portal of some kind, like a magic mirror).

Marik: I must say, that little doppelganger seems to be holding out against the spirit of the scales.

Odion: yes indeed, once he wins them for you, getting the puzzle from the pharaoh will be a much easier task.

Marik: now, now. He hasn't won yet, let's see how the pharaoh's high priest deals with his dilemma

Meanwhile, back at the duel, Yami Numbuh 4 looks at his cards, and tries to think.

Numbuh 4: (in Yami Numbuh 4's thoughts) okay. I've got to do this just right.

Yami Numbuh 4: to begin. My Imperial Order trap card shall be destroyed, because I won't pay the 700 life points to keep it on the field.

The card fades away on the field.

Yami Numbuh 4: (takes facedown card) next, I'll activate my facedown card, Call of the haunted!

He flips the card face up, the holographic renders glow, and an image of a graveyard appears.

Yami Numbuh 4: this continuous trap card brings back one of my monsters that was destroyed; I shall bring back, my Summon Skull.

The Summon Skull comes back from the "ground" like a zombie.

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1200  
**  
Yami Numbuh 4: next; I'll play these two magic cards: Premature Burial, and Monster Reborn.

He places the two cards on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow…

Yami Numbuh 4: both magic cards bring back a monster, but for Premature Burial; I have to pay 800 life points.

**Yami Numbuh 4: 2000**

Yami Numbuh 4: I shall bring back: Buster Blader, and Battle Ox.

…both monsters appear on the field, both in attack mode.

Buster Blader:  
**ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2300**

Battle Ox:  
**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1000**

Hank: tch. I don't know if you notice, but all of your monsters are in attack mode.

Yami Numbuh 4: don't worry; they won't be there for long. I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon my most strongest monster: Ultimate Obedient Fiend!

He sends the three monsters to the graveyard, and places the card on the same spot Summon Skull was, the holographic renders glow, Buster Blader, Battle Ox, and Summon Skull disintegrates and a larger sized version of the monster appears.

**ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3000  
**

* * *

_Scene cuts to Marik._

* * *

Marik: strange...

Odion: what is it. master Marik?

Marik: Ultimate Obedient Fiend is a strong monster, but it can't get stronger.

Odion: I thought all monsters could get stronger.

Marik: it can, but if it equipped with a magic card, it can't attack, not unless there are no card in the card-holder's hand, or on the card-holder's side of the field.

Odion: so why would he play it?

Marik: let's find out.

* * *

_Scene cut to the duel.  
_

* * *

Hank: I think I know what you're gonna do.

Yami Numbuh 4: really? Why don't you tell me?

Hank: your last card is an equip-magic card, if I have to guess, it'll double the ATK points of your Ultimate Obedient Fiend.

Cree: even if he makes his monster stronger, it still couldn't attack.

Numbuh 5: what'cha talking 'bout, sis?

Cree: well if you must know, Ultimate Obedient Fiend can't attack if there are any cards in the card-holder's hand, or on his side of the field.

Numbuh 1: That means that his last card isn't about making his monster stronger, it about destroying Hank's!

Yami Numbuh 4: well Hank, you couldn't be more wrong, my last card is the quick-play magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon!

He places the card on the proper area of the mat, the holographic renders glow, and wind appears from the card, blowing toward the time machine chamber.

Hank: What's it doing!

Yami Numbuh 4: Mystical Space Typhoon can destroy one magic or trap card on the field, and your Time Machine is the target.

The wind from the magic card destroys the trap card, and the Barrel Dragon is destroyed as well.

Hank: Hey! What happen to my monster?

Yami Numbuh 4: you should read the card more closely, if Time Machine is destroyed, so is the monster that you brought back. Now that I have no cards on my side on the field, or my hand, my monster can attack. And since you don't have any monsters on the field, I'm free to attack your life points directly.

* * *

_Scene cuts to Marik.  
_

* * *

Marik: grrr…no!

Odion: I guess he could cut it.

Marik: (sighs) I guess it true what they say: if you want something done right, (gets up) you have to do it yourself. I'll be right back Odion.

He raises the millennium rod, the blue/purple-ish fog appears, it develops him, and the fog disappears without a trace.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the duel.  
_

* * *

Yami Numbuh 4: Ultimate Obedient Fiend! Finish this duel! ATTACK!

The Ultimate Obedient Fiend rushed towards Hank's podium, and raised its fist in an effort to attack.

Hank: OH-NO! AAAAAAAH!

The monster punches the podium, and it short-circuits a bit.

**Hank: 0**

Yami Numbuh 4: looks like I win. (The Anubis eye glows on his forehead) now to bring back my friend, and send you to the shadow realm. (He waives his hand) MIND CRUSH!

A yellow energy beam coming from his hand, and the scales rush towards Hank, the beam hits him on his forehead.

Hank: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!

Cree: HANK! NO!

His body's color becomes Negative: like the negatives of a strip of film, then it breaks up, revealing Numbuh 2 (he comes back during that mind crush) and he faints. The podiums return together, and the room changes back to normal. At the same time, Numbuh 1 managed to free himself, as well as the others, and they all rushed to Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 1: (all at once) Numbuh 2?

Numbuh 5: (all at once) is he alright?

Numbuh 3: (all at once) is he back to normal?

Yami Numbuh 4: come on guys, give him some room.

Numbuh 2's eyes start to open slowly, then the open all the way, his vision was blurry at first, then it was clear.

Numbuh 2: uh…man, what a dream. I dreamed this weird teenager with a gold stick of some kind released my teen alter ego; Hank. Then he sent me to a place called the shadow realm.

Yami Numbuh 4: Numbuh 2, it wasn't a dream, you were 'really' in the shadow real, and your teen self 'really' took over, but I manage to send him in the shadow realm, and free you.

Suddenly, a net comes flying over them, and it captures them, the net was from Cree's Boa stick weapon.

Cree: alright. You little snot-nosed kids are going down! Starting with Numbuh 4, I'll take those scales for father to use-

As she was talking, she notices the Blue/purple-ish fog that's forming next to her and the operatives, the fog clears; revealing Marik to them.

Cree: what the…?

Numbuh 2: (scared) that's the guy who sent me to the shadow realm, and caused all this.

Numbuh 1: alright teenager; (frees himself, and the others, then pulls out weapon) hands where I can see them!

Marik: of course.

He raises his hands, but he takes his millennium rod, and shoots an energy beam, knocking the weapon out of Numbuh 1's hand.

Numbuh 1: crud.

Yami Numbuh 4: (gasp) the millennium rod?

Marik: I see your memory is still in tack, high priest.

Yami Numbuh 4: how do you know who I once was?

Marik: well, you see-

Cree: (interrupting) alright, I don't know who you are, but you are not gonna interrupt my revenge against these little brats. (Charges at him) HY-YA!

Marik takes his rod, and it glows, Cree suddenly glows too, an energy field surrounds her. Marik thrusts his rod towards a wall, and Cree starts flying towards it, and the energy field holds her there.

Marik: now where was I? Oh yes. (To Yami Numbuh 4) as I was saying; I know all about you, and the pharaoh, because my family was sworn to protect the pharaoh's tomb.

Yami Numbuh 4: then that must mean you're of the Ishtar family.

Marik: yes that me, Marik Ishtar.

Yami Numbuh 4: what would a tomb keeper want with the millennium scales?

Marik: I never wanted this task of guarding the pharaoh's tomb. So, with the scales, and my rod; I'll have more than enough power to make the millennium puzzle mine, and soon, I'll take what should be rightfully mine; the pharaoh's power.

Yami Numbuh 4: (gasp) pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh walks the earth?

Marik: Heh. Not for long.

Numbuh 5: (to Numbuh 2) what are they talking about?

Numbuh 2: Shh. This is getting good.

Marik: now, why don't you make easier and just give me the scales.

Yami Numbuh 4: over my dead body.

Marik: (millennium rod glows) have it your way then.

Marik launches an energy beam from the rod, and Yami Numbuh 4 dose the same thing from the scales, the two beams hit each other.

Marik: prepare yourself for a shadow game like you've never seen before.

Yami Numbuh 4: this game shall be played in the field of our minds.

The two energy beams continue to stay hitting each other. (A/N: this is like when Yami Bakura dueled Pegasus for his millennium eye)

Marik: hmm. It seems your powers are a bit worn out from your last duel with Hank, however; mine is strong and fresh.

Yami Numbuh 4: I've faced worse odd in the day Marik, and I'm not about to lose.

Marik: very well.

The "game" continues for about five minutes, and Yami Numbuh 4 starts to sweat, and he's shaking a bit.

Numbuh 2: I don't like this. I think Numbuh 4 is losing.

Numbuh 5: I don't know who this Marik is, but we can't let him beat Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 1: I agree, but what can we do?

Numbuh 3: I've got an idea. (She walks towards the two)

Numbuh 1: Numbuh 3, don't!

Marik: (evil chuckle) this duel is almost over. And your about to lose.

Numbuh 3: he is not gonna lose!

Marik: huh?

Marik sees that Numbuh 3 is walking up to Yami Numbuh 4.

Marik: what are you doing?

Numbuh 3: helping out a friend.

Numbuh 3 then takes Yami Numbuh 4's right hand, and held it with her left hand; Yami Numbuh 4 noticed this and was confused.

Yami Numbuh 4: Kuki? What are you doing?

Numbuh 3: helping you, what else?

Numbuh 3 smiles, and so dose Yami Numbuh 4, then suddenly; the energy beam from the millennium scales started to move closer to Marik. Everyone gasped at this.

Numbuh 1: I think I get what she's doing. Come on team, follow her lead.

Soon Numbuh 1 took Yami Numbuh 4's left hand, then Numbuh 5 takes Numbuh 3's right hand, and Numbuh 2 takes Numbuh 1 left hand. As each operative joined hands, the beam from the scales gets stronger by pushing towards Marik, and Marik shocked by what's happening.

Marik: no! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

Yami Numbuh 4: well, looks like the tables have turned. Now you'll pay for using Numbuh 2 as your little puppet.

Numbuh 5: yeah! You mess with Numbuh 2; you mess with all of sector V

Numbuh 1: you mess with one Kid Next Door; you mess with all of the Kids Next Door!

Numbuh 2: you mess with one of us; you mess with all of us.

Then suddenly, the metal wall covering the tree house start lifting, it's now morning, thus ending the lockdown. As a surprise to everyone in the three house, Numbuh 86 with her troops, Numbuh 362 and a few other KND operatives surrounded the tree house, some who saw the inside of it looked shocked at what they see. Now Marik was the one who was sweating and shaking a bit.

Marik: I WILL NOT LOSE TO A BUNCH OF KIDS! (The Anubis eye glows on his forehead)

Yami Numbuh 4: oh I disagree. (The Anubis eye glows on his forehead)

Then, a thin image of the 5 pieces of Exodia are showed in front of the five operative, then the energy beam from the millennium rod disintegrates, and the energy beam from the scales rush towards Marik, it hits him, and he's sent flying across the room, and hit a wall. After that happened; Yami Numbuh 4 changed back to Numbuh 4 and the KND outside came rushing in.

Numbuh 1: 86? 362? What are you guys doing here?

Numbuh 362: we sensed that your tree house was under lockdown, and an over-ride code was entered. You know that's against the rules.

Numbuh 1: it wasn't any of us. (Gasp) that explains how Cree got in.

Numbuh 86: Cree is here? Where is she now?

Numbuh 1: she should be right over (looks at area where Cree is) here?

The all look at the area where she was last, but no one was there, then they hear rockets blasting off, they look where it's coming from, and they see Cree in a small ship, heading away from the tree house.

Cree: (thinking) until next time Kids Next Dorks, (evil chuckle)

Numbuh 86: she's getting away.

Numbuh 1: let her go, we'll have another day. Right now we have-

Decommission officer: (interrupting) Numbuh 86, we have another teenager over here.

Numbuh 1: -another problem to attend to. (Sighs)

They all rush to Marik, and Numbuh 86 gasped.

Numbuh 86: it's that Namu kid, he hacked into the KND super computer yesterday.

Numbuh 4: Namu? He told us his name was Marik.

Just then Marik was about to come to.

Numbuh 2: DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!

As he finally came to, he noticed all sort of weapons were pointed at him.

Numbuh 86: alright Namu- uh Marik, what ever your name is. You're under arrest for hacking into the into the KND super computer, breaking into a KND tree house-

Numbuh 2: (joining Numbuh 86) –and threatening to steal from an operative.

Marik: sorry to disapoint you, but I must be going, now. I'm late for a tournament (raises rod) farewell for now.

The same fog develops him, and then it disappears without a trace.

Numbuh 362: where'd he go?

Numbuh 86: I don't know, but we'll find him.

Numbuh 4: for the world's sake, I hope we do.

Numbuh 362: the world? How bad is he?

Numbuh 4: really bad! Let's just say he's after a great power.

Numbuh 86: well, when he was hacking into our system; the tracker read it from Egypt, so we'll search there.

Numbuh 1: he also said that he was in a "tournament." there's a Duel Monsters tournament being held in Japan today, so check there as well.

Numbuh 362: we will. Wow, if he's that dangerous, it must have been hard to defeat him.

Numbuh 4: oh heck yeah! If it wasn't for Numbuh 3, he'd probably have won, (to Numbuh 3) thanks Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 3: (bushes) you're welcome.

Then Numbuh 3 did something that shocked everyone there. She kissed Numbuh 4 on the cheek (in a quick like way), he blushed deeply.

All operatives: (like a studio audience) WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Numbuh 4 then touched the area where she kissed him.

Numbuh 4: (thinking) she kissed me. (Pauses) YES!

* * *

**End Trassmisson  
**

* * *

_**That's the end of this story, I decided to finished this with a little 3/4 to make it better in character bio. Anyway, the sequel will come in a week or so, this sequel will have Yugi and his friends (finally) and other cartoon characters from another show, along with Kids Next Door. I'll give you a hint: it's about a teen hero/ cheerleader with a bumbling sidekick, but perhaps I've said too much, later.** _


End file.
